The present invention relates to 11.beta.-chloro-.DELTA..sup.15 -steroids, a process for their preparation, and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
It has been known that 11.beta.-chloro steroids possess valuable biological properties. For example, Dutch Laid-Open Application No. 7209299 describes 11.beta.-chloro-17.alpha.-ethynyl-18-methyl-4-estrenes having a strong progestational activity. However, such compounds have disadvantages.